Downright Gorgeous
by Miranda Switch
Summary: It's Ron's twenty-first birthday party. All Harry can think about is that Hermione looks downright gorgeous. Will he be able to confess his feelings to her before the night ends? HHr One-Shot. COMPLETED


_Author's Note:_ _Guys, please don't kill me because I know I should be working on Happily Ever After, but I couldn't update it because, well, I've got a hell lot of ideas about the next chapter and I am still thinking which one I should go with. And also, I had exams for more than a fortnight and couldn't touch my laptop. I'm sorry. Well, here's a Harmony oneshot - this idea had been forming in my head for quite a while now. Hope you like it, and thanks to all those AMAZING people who chose to read my first story and favourite-d or followed or reviewed it. Thank you, thank you, so much! _

_Summary: It's Ron's twenty-first birthday party. All Harry can think about is that she looks downright gorgeous. Will he be able to confess his feelings to her before the night ends?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction._

* * *

DOWNRIGHT GORGEOUS

_**MirandaSwitch**_

She was looking downright gorgeous.

It was the only thing that had been on his mind ever since he saw her enter the club. It was his best friend Ron's twenty-first birthday party, and she happened to be both his and Ron's mutual best friend. But Harry could not stop thinking about the more-than-friendly feelings for her that had formed in him quite a few months back, or may be even before than that.

She was wearing a knee-length, royal blue dress that hugged her in the right places. Her brown hair was pinned up on top of her head in a slightly messy yet attractive bun, with a few strands escaping out of it to frame her beautiful face. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes were twinkling as she chatted animatedly with Ginny, who was looking really pretty too, in a sparkly golden dress that complemented her fiery red hair. They were leaning against the drinks counter.

"Your drink, ma'am," announced the bartender, putting down a glass of transparent liquid on the counter-top. "Thanks," she said, smiling at him. Ginny said something, and she laughed (Harry thought he could never get tired of that wonderful sound of her laughter), looking around to see Ron dancing with his girlfriend Luna. As she brought her glass to her mouth, her eyes met Harry's. She grinned at him, her face brightening up at the sight of him. Harry was unable to control himself from grinning widely back at her. He approached the two girls, ordered himself a drink and just stood there watching his friends talk.

"Hey, I am David," came a voice, apparently from nowhere.

Harry looked up to see a tall, rather good-looking man who had appeared from the dance floor. He had dark blond hair and bright blue eyes, with a crooked smile directed at none other than Hermione. Ginny was lazily stirring her drink with a straw, while Hermione looked puzzled. "Oh, hi, I'm Hermione," she said.

"A beautiful name!" (Harry doubted he could pronounce it properly) Then, putting out his hand, he said, "May I have this dance?"

At this, Hermione blushed a faint pink and Harry felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in his stomach. He then wondered why he had not asked Hermione to dance with him yet. Hermione nodded her head and with a smile at Harry, allowed David to pull her towards the dance floor.

It was a quirky number that was currently being played. Hermione put her hands on David's shoulders and he put his on her waist. Harry could not see David's face, and he could see that Hermione was looking right into his blue eyes, the faint blush still adorning her cheeks.

"What's up, Potter?" asked Ginny from somewhere to his right.

"Huh?"

"You really like her, don't you?" she asked, grinning.

"Nope, I don't."

Ginny shook her head. "Oh, I see. Do you really stare at everyone the way you're staring at her right now?"

Harry turned to face her, and said, "I don't _like _her, I think I love her, Ginny."

Ginny smiled and said excitedly, "Then you should tell her, Harry!"

"And make a fool of myself? No thank you."

"You won't make a fool of yourself."

"And why's that?"

Ginny gripped his upper arms and said, "She loves you, Harry!" But Harry could not hear her. He was looking at Hermione and David, who seemed lost in their dancing. The way he was gripping her just above her backside made Harry grit his teeth in anger. Hermione glanced at Harry, and her eyes caught his. She seemed to be trying to convey something to him. David moved impossibly close to her, and suddenly started leaning towards her.

Harry had had enough. He put down his empty glass and marched towards the couple. Just as he was sure David's lips would touch those of a befuddled-looking Hermione, he cleared his throat. Immediately, Hermione pushed David away.

"Um, sorry, David," he began a bit too politely, "but I think you won't mind if I take my best friend for a while, will you?"

David looked distinctly irritated and started, "But she –"

Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Hermione, will you dance with me?"

Hermione beamed and said, "Sure, Harry! I didn't get the chance to dance with you all this while, did I?" Neither of them saw David storming away from the dance floor as Hermione put her arms around his neck and he held her waist. A soft, mellow song started to play as they swivelled gently on the spot, her eyes never leaving his. They never knew when they got closer until Hermione's head was on his chest, and he was holding her, her steady breathing tickling his skin through his shirt. Hermione lifted her head and looked directly into his emerald orbs. His eyes went round as she slowly inclined her head towards his. He closed his eyes and their lips met for a fraction of a second until –

"Oi, Harry! Hermione!"

Harry and Hermione jumped out their intimate embrace, their faces incredibly flushed. "Hello, Ron," he said.

"Must say you two looked really good dancing together," he said, smirking.

Hermione blushed again, and so did Harry.

"Anyways," Ron continued, "I was thinking of proposing to Luna, what d'you two say?"

Hermione smiled and said gleefully, "Oh Ron, that's wonderful news!"

"Yeah, you should definitely do it, mate," Harry asserted.

Ron grinned widely and said, "Thanks, I'll pop the question tonight when we go back; want to do it in a secluded area. Hope she says yes."

"Oh, she will, Ron," Hermione said, hugging him. "She's in love with you."

"Good luck, Ron," Harry said, shaking his hand energetically. Ron smiled at the two before disappearing into the crowd to find Luna.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both blushing furiously and knowing very well what the other was thinking about.

"Let's go outside," Hermione spoke, breaking the awkward silence. Taking his wrist, she pulled him along and out of the club, into the small garden-like area behind it.

Then, without a word, she grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips to his. When Harry got over the initial shock, he began to kiss her back, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. It was the single best feeling he had ever had, better than flying, better than anything else in the whole wide world. Hermione's fingers were playing delicately in his hair, while his moved to cup her face.

The two pulled apart after what seemed like an era. Harry looked at her – her face had gone all rosy, her eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly. Dazed, Harry ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "I love you, Hermione," he murmured huskily. "I'm in love with you."

Hermione's eyes flew open and she whispered, "Care to repeat that?"

"I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger."

She threw her arms around him, laughing and before she leaned in to kiss him again, said, "You, Harry James Potter, have got _no _idea how long I waited for you to say that."

Their lips met again, and Harry responded fiercely, pulling her hair free of her bun. Her hair tumbled down onto her shoulders and tickled his neck.

They broke the kiss, keeping their foreheads touched. Hermione pecked his lips once again and said, "I love you too, Harry. You don't know how I managed to get through the entire party with you looking as handsome as _that_."

Harry grinned and said, "Oh dear, I'm sure David's not going to be very happy when he hears you say that."

She pulled his head down for another bruising kiss.

"To hell with David."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the story! Your feedback/opinion/constructive criticism will make me really happy!_

_And, guys, if you want to see the dress Hermione wore to the party, check it out on my Pinterest: _ switchmiranda/

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
